


Love is...

by purplpeanut



Category: Young Justice
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, M/M, oh wally...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 17:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4754516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplpeanut/pseuds/purplpeanut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moments of our favorite pairing...Birdflash</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is...

**Author's Note:**

> Yup new story sorry it's so short. Oneshot. Multiple chapters if demand asks for it.

When they first met, Batman and the Flash were comparing their young prodigies. Who was better? Robin took a liking to the older boy almost instantly. The guy was the exact opposite of him, but he loved him anyway. 

As he grew older, he started to notice Kid Flash a lot more. Like the times he could eat so much. How each time he flirted with other girls he felt a curl of jealousy rise from somewhere deep inside him. The fact that he could spill his whole soul and more out to the boy didn't escape him. He knew that this was love. 

The day he confessed was heaven and hell combined. He felt so happy he had said that to Wally. But the speedster, he had just run away. Dick went home and cried, and Batman held him and swore that he would kill the speedster, if he could catch him that was. He was going to give him not the Bat Glare but the Daddy Bat Glare. 

However, Wally came back. With flowers, and Dick's favorite food from Paris, and a confession and an apology all wrapped up into one. 

Their first kiss was today, when Wally plopped the little bird directly into his lap, and grabbed his face, and was greedy, giving him chaste kisses on his lips, to his eyeballs, and cheeks, and back to the lips, and the forehead making Dick blush as much as he could. Then he contorted his body, and Wally was the one who blushed. 

As for the future, who the hell knows? Because right now? Everything, is the best thing ever.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos+comments+bookmarks+etc.=heaven for the writer


End file.
